Thundershock
by Starstrike107
Summary: Pathetic. Paul, you've once again said the wrong words to Dawn. ikarishipping one-shot for ikarishipping day.


**Hey everyone! Since today is ikarishipping day, why not make an ikarishipping fanfiction? Here's some DAPL for you people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**"**Piplup, use whirlpool," commanded Dawn. She pointed at the air and Piplup followed the instructions.

He shot out a whirlpool of bubbles and spun in the air.

Unfortunately, the penguin got dizzy and failed to finish the appeal. He fell to the short grass in the forest clearing.

"Oh Piplup," sighed Dawn. She touched his forehead softly and reminisced the few weeks prior to today.

They had been practicing for a contest in Hearthome City, starting from the appeal. However, Piplup failed to complete the task without getting dizzy or or shooting off target.

Piplup shook off Dawn's hand and suddenly shot up, demanding to practice again. He was obviously unwilling to admit defeat.

Before Dawn could open her mouth to reply, Piplup leaped up and shot out a whirlpool of bubbles.

Though he didn't feel dizzy this time, all of the bubbles were scattered off target.

The coordinator was drenched in water from head to toe. She sighed and wrung her white beanie.

Piplup hung his head in shame.

"Alright Piplup, let's try again," suggested Dawn optimistically after successfully drying her clothes. Piplup raised a wing as a salute and walked into position.

What they didn't know was that a stray bubble popped near a certain Electrivire's face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Pop! _Electrivire whipped his head in different directions, searching for where the bubble came from.

"Focus Electrivire," commanded a certain purple haired trainer.

Electrivire nodded once and and turned his attention to the massive maple tree in front of him.

"Use brick break!"

Electrivire nodded once more and his left hand shone a bright white. He brought his hand back and thrust it forward.

The punch would have hit if another bubble hadn't pooped near Elevtrivire's face.

Both the trainer and pokèmon faced the west with obvious irritation on their faces.

"Use thundershock!" Electrivire sent a bolt of electricity at two light blue shapes in the distance.

The first shock struck a wild Zubat, who promptly fainted. The second shock was a bit inaccurate and hit the leg of a coordinator. Unfortunately, that coordinator was Dawn.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The peppy, blue eyed coordinator fell to her knees by the stinging sensation in her right leg. In the process, her midnight blue hair sprang up to a wild, spiky state.

"Ah! Piplup, use bubble beam on my hair," shrieked Dawn. Piplup complied and Dawn's hair fell back down. She sighed along with the penguin. She attempted to stand up normally, but the sharp pain in her ankle forced her to kneel back down.

She groaned and Piplup gazed at his trainer with worry. Dawn conjured a small smile and chuckled," I'm fine. No need to worry!" Piplup didn't seem so convinced and jabbed her ankle with his wing.

She winced and confessed," Okay, it hurts a little, but I can still walk by myself. Anyways, how does a jolt of electricity affect my ankle?"

Dawn showed a look of contemplation while Piplup pondered a way to force his trainer to walk to a Pokémon center.

"Hmph, pathetic," said a voice. Both Dawn and Piplup turned their heads slowly at the noise, both sporting a murderous glare. She recognized the plum-haired trainer as Ash's rival, Paul.

Dawn scowled and replied," Well I don't see _you _being hit with and being able to walk, Mr. Arrogant!"

Paul scoffed and retorted," Maybe because I can actually walk after being hit with a small jolt of electricity. It shouldn't even hurt."

Dawn's face flushed with anger as she shouted," NOT ALL OF US WEAR BAGGY, INSULATED CLOTHES YOU JERK!" She lunged forward to attempt to hurt him, but ended up collapsing from her injured ankle. Tears started to form in her royal blue eyes.

Piplup waddled to his trainer and thought,' _Wow, that must have been one mean thundershock.'_

Paul rolled his eyes and started," Hmph, pa-."

He was interrupted by Dawn's next words. "Pathetic right? Haha, of course. It's like my own personal insult. So you know what? See you never again, plum-head."

She hobbled away from the forest clearing in search of the nearest pokèmon center.

Paul's eyes widened slightly as Piplup waddled after her. He stared at the retreating figures for a few moments before turning back to Electrivire and saying," Come on. Let's go back to the training area."

Electrivire stomped his left foot and pointed a slender finger in the direction Dawn and Piplup had walked away

Paul shook his head and started to walk back to his original training area.

Electrivire shot a weak thundershock and pointed once more in the same direction.

Both of them had a glare-down before Paul sighed, returned Electrivire back into his pokéball, and turned towards the pointed direction. Time to apologize.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dawn furiously dragged her useless right ankle until she reached a massive, gray boulder. She plopped down on it and Piplup followed her example.

Dawn stared fondly at Piplup and said," Why do I still like him, even after all of the terrible rings that he's done?"

Piplup shrugged and his confused expression quickly transformed into a smug smirk.

She groaned and said," Really Piplup? I'm trying to forget about him, but you're just making it worse."

He cast a sympathetic gaze at his trainer and signaled," Just tell him already!"

Dawn shook her head a few times and replied," No. He probably doesn't like me back and will hold my confession over my head."

Piplup thought for a few seconds before replying," But you won't have to carry that burden anymore. You will be glad that he knows your feelings."

Dawn considered the possibilities and nodded. "But since when were you so good at giving relationship advice?"

Piplup shrugged and let a comfortable silence envelope them. They sat in that silence until another human rested on the rock.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dawn raised an eyebrow and asked," What are you doing here Paul? I told you to leave me alone."

Paul turned away and mumbled," Sorry..."

She leaned closer and questioned," Sorry, I didn't hear that? What was that?"

Paul turned further away and growled slightly louder," I said I was sorry, okay?"

Dawn beamed and said," No need to worry! Apology accepted!"

Paul scoffed and said," There wasn't anything to worry about, Troublesome. I didn't even care because Electrivire forced me to come here to apologize."

Dawn slowly turned her head towards Paul with a murderous aura radiating from her. "You know what? You can be so nice one moment and so mean the next. I wonder if you're bipolar sometimes. Maybe I am because I love you!" She fell off the boulder on her right arm, sobbing.

Paul scowled at the first several words, but the last three words sunk into him like a tooth. He blinked. Once. Twice. "Troublesome likes me," he wondered out loud.

"Yes, now g-go away and l-leave me alone," Dawn answered between her sobs.

He sat frozen for a few seconds before kneeling next to Dawn and whispering into her ear," What if I told you that I love you too?"

She sat up and stared at him with her blue eyes shiny from recent tears. "What," asked Dawn disbelievingly.

"Let me make this easy for you. I. Love. You," Paul replied. Dawn sat frozen for several seconds before lunging into his arms and hugging him.

He awkwardly hugged her and patted her back, not knowing what else to do.

Both pulled away after realizing that something was missing.

"Hey, where did Piplup go," questioned Dawn.

Paul shrugged and added," Electrivire escaped form his pokéball too."

Unknown to them, Piplup and Electrivire were watching the entire scene from behind a few random cherrie berry bushes, resisting the urge to giggle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Happy Ikarishipping Day, ikarishippers! I know that the characters were a bit OOC, but I was rushed, okay? Well, have fun surfing the web for more Ikarishipping themed things!**

**~Starstrike**


End file.
